1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved poster game apparatus wherein the same is conveniently arranged for mounting of various components of a game organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of various types have been provided in the prior art for amusement of individuals thereof. In various ceremonial and party type gatherings, various party "favors" are distributed, and the party "favors" provide relative enjoyment to individuals where their ease of transport and storage by individuals prior to and subsequent distribution is essential in their distribution and use Various game apparatus has been provided in the prior art to include poster-like scenarios, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,919 wherein a game board includes a plurality of playing fields in the form of circular recesses formed on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,833 to McKee sets forth a game apparatus including a code card and card holder and matrix sheet provided with various information for interplay of the various components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,602 to Madonn, Jr., et al. sets forth a board game defined by a playing surface including apertures therethrough, with various peg members mounted within the apertures relative to predetermined rules defined by the game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,516 to Gill sets forth a racing simulation game utilizing a game board with a matrix of apertures directed thereabout for simulating movement of a sail boat type token.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved poster game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.